TACITA DE BESOS
by chicaotaku102
Summary: Nada como una tacita de chocolate caliente y un par de besitos antes de dormir... HansxElsa


Nada como una tacita de chocolate caliente y un par de besos antes de dormir…

…

Este fanfic participa en el reto inaugural de "La pareja que más me gusta del Mundo Frozen. ¡Espero que les guste!

…

TACITA DE BESOS:

Un fanfic HansxElsa con 1311 palabritas.

Advertencia: Ninguno solo uno que otro besito apasionado.

Posdata: Este fanfic está basado en el fic de Inceburns Drabbles (el cual está muy bonito y lo recomiendo) escrito por Frozen Fan… espero que les guste.

…

Eran altas horas de la madrugada. Por las ventanas de forma rectangular se podía observar como los blancos copos caían con lentitud. El viento gélido soplaba con mayor paciencia y tranquilidad que de costumbre.

Era un hecho que con este clima tan pacifico y el silencio durante ese tiempo todas las personas en ese pequeño ´pueblo se encontraran durmiendo. Pero "el" no.

Hans se maldecía para sus adentros el encontrarse allí en ese instante. Encontrándose dentro de una cocina ajena preparando chocolate caliente para esa misma persona que lo llamaba idiota todos los días, pensaba que su situación no podía ser más irónica.

Asistiendo a altas horas de la madrugada a la casa de una chica, cualquiera lo malinterpretaría… Pero pensándolo bien, ¿Quién creería que esa chica lo llamaría a media noche diciendo que era una emergencia, y que el se viera corriendo de su casa a la casa de ella para luego descubrir que esa supuesta emergencia tan solo era el simple capricho de saborear el chocolate caliente que el preparaba? Nada creíble… Aun así, el había accedido a prepáraselo, con tal de regresar a casa antes de que sus padres se percataran de su ausencia.

Con sumo cuidado tomo la taza, de forma de no quemarse ni verter el contenido, y camino en dirección a la sala.

Sentada firme y con semblante en alto, con esa misma elegancia que la describía, ahí estaba Elsa, su caprichosa reina del hielo.

Recordó con una sonrisa la vez primera en que la llamo de esa manera. Al inicio del ciclo escolar, ambos se encontraban discutiendo en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos del instituto. La razón no la recordaba, solo que cada insulto que dijeran iba aumentando de tamaño. Al cobrizo ya no se le ocurría otro insulto mayor que machacara por completo la dignidad de la joven.

Y aun así sin pensarlo le grito "la reina del hielo", esto gracias al gesto insensible de la rubia. Esta ocurrencia en un principio pareció un tanto ridícula, y después le agrado la idea de molestarla con dicho sobrenombre.

"Príncipe arrogante", así lo llamo Elsa en contraataque. Permanecieron en un largo e incomodo silencio, y luego las risas de ambos comenzaron a resonar por los pasillos.

Sonrió, recordándolo y prosiguió a entregarle la bebida a la joven rubia que tenía enfrente suyo. La rubia la tomo entre sus manos y sin decir nada se dispuso a empezar a beberlo.

-De nada- menciono un tanto molesto ya que esperaba por lo menos un gracias que saliera de los labios de la propia reina del hielo.

-No lo entiendo Elsa, llamándome a estas horas de la madrugada ¿Por solo una taza de chocolate? Eres extraña…

-No te quejes Hans, sabes bien que cuando no puedo dormir un chocolate caliente me ayuda a conciliar el sueño... además- sonrió divertida mirándolo fijamente- El chocolate que tú haces es el mejor y tú no te negaste cuando te lo pedí.

El cobrizo sonrojado aparto la vista y soltó un bufido a lo que ella rio levemente.

Elsa disfrutando de tan exquisito aroma, llevo la taza de chocolate caliente a sus labios dándole un pequeño sorbo a la bebida. Disfruto de la explosión de sabores que provocaba una sensación placentera en su paladar.

-Mmm… delicioso- ante la más simple expresión de parte de la rubia, Hans trago en seco.

En ese instante la reina del hielo le parecía más irresistible que nunca. La sensualidad que inspiraba la joven rubia era malditamente enorme, sobre todo con ese corto y pegado camisón que marcaba con mayoridad cada una de las curvas que conformaban la anotomía de la chica. La idea de tocar la suave y palidezca tez de la rubia era más que tentadora, la idea de devorar sus labios rojizos y hacerla suya esa misma noche se volvía mas constante en su mente. Todos dormían por lo que sería la oportunidad perfecta, pero aunque sus deseos fueran mayores en ese momento, no deseaba asustar a su amado copo de nieve, así que todo seria a su tiempo. Aun así anhelaba marcarla de alguna manera, aunque fuera con el más mínimo toque.

Amaba a Elsa, desde hacia un ya largo tiempo; sin embargo se sentía un gran cobarde por jamás haberse atrevido a decírselo. Estas nuevas sensaciones comenzaron a surgir poco después de cumplir los 12 años de edad, cada vez que la chica se acercara a el, el tartamudeaba incoherencias con la cara completamente roja. Aun así, con este comportamiento que tenía el cobrizo, Elsa jamás se entero de los sentimientos de su amigo. Pasaron los años -4 para ser exactos- y nunca dejo de amar su copo de nieve y nunca la dejaría de amar.

Sonrió divertido al ver un bigote hecho de espuma no tan pronunciado que sobresalió de los rojizos labios de su reina.

-Tienes espuma en la cara- se burlo con el típico gesto arrogante.

-No te burles idiota, solo dime donde esta…- la joven se dispuso a limpiar el rastro de espuma con la manga del camisón, pero el cobrizo se lo impidió sosteniéndola del brazo.

-No, yo te lo quito…

Elsa abrió los ojos en par cuando Hans finalmente poso sus labios sobre los suyos, suavemente al inicio para luego besarla apasionadamente devorando los labios de su reina, con la única y simple excusa de quitar todo rastro de espuma.

Su alteza estaba en lo cierto, el chocolate estaba delicioso, y no solo eso, el sabor de tanto piel y labios de la rubia eran mucho más que un manjar. De pronto el cobrizo mordió el labio inferior de la joven a lo que ella no logro evitar dejar escapar un suave gemido.

Separándose de ella con una sonrisa con cierto toque de picardía, remojo sus labios satisfecho de haber probado tan exquisito platillo.

-Delicioso- pronuncio sonriente mirando divertido los inevitables sonrojos de la joven.

La rubia con un suave rose de sus dedos dio una leve caricia a sus labios, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica la recorría por completo, además de ello percibiendo la marca del recién mordisco que él le había plantado poco después de sellar sus labios contra los suyos.

La reina jamás en la vida había experimentado un beso pero debía admitir que era una sensación realmente agradable, sobre todo si era Hans quien se lo había dado. Se abofeteo mentalmente ante ese pensamiento.

El príncipe arrogante era consciente de ser el primer en probar los labios de la reina, y no lo consideraba como una victoria, sino más bien un sello, un sello que determinaba el haber sido el primero y último en probar los labios de una reina, su reina. Incluso se había atrevido a dejarla marcada literalmente con aquel inocente mordisco y con ello se sentía más que satisfecho.

-¿P-Porque tu… beso am…- Elsa no sabía que decir ante este suceso, solamente no podía dejar de tartamudear puras incoherencias.

-Te amo- soltó de golpe el cobrizo.

Habérselo dicho era quitarse un enorme peso de encima, se sentía completamente liberado, mientras que Elsa aun no podía creer lo que recién había dicho el cobrizo, se sentía tan feliz por ser correspondida que no tenia palabras.

-Te amo- volvió a soltar- Te amo tanto mi copo de nieve.

Hans se entristeció al no escuchar respuesta alguna de Elsa. Agachando la mirada sentencio su derrota.

La reina al instante dejo la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces aproximo su rostro al del cobrizo. Tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Hans, lo contemplo con una sonrisa en los labios para luego decir:

-Y yo te amo a ti mi príncipe arrogante- dicho esto poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de él.

Esto sorprendió enormemente a Hans, pero ya no le dio importancia a ello y el príncipe correspondió dulcemente el beso de su amada reina.

…

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja espero que les haya gustado. Yo misma me sorprendí con lo que he escrito, nunca he escrito sobre esas escenas con ese tipo de besos… Como Elsa yo soy inexperta en ese tema pero hice lo mejor que pude y quede satisfecha con ello, de hecho yo quisiera un beso así… Sin más preámbulos me despido.


End file.
